Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by 123PurpleCorn
Summary: Just a Songfic about Scourge, it's about the battle about fourtrees, well, half of it anyways XD...JUST READ IT PLZ!


**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warriors or Scourge, Erin Hunter does

**Song:** Boulevard of Broken Dreams.

_**I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known.**_

It was the night before he would attack the forest, kill Tigerstar, and take over the forest. Scourge was walking down the same street that his clan lives on and his old home, a twolegs nest.

_**Don't know where it goes, but it's only me and I walk alone **_

He had no clue where he was going; he was just walking alone, thinking.

_**I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams.**_

The street was empty and quiet, no cats or monsters, he was thinking about his dreams, his dreams that never would come true, he would dream that his brother and sister loved him, and that he found a loving home where he would be warm and loved, instead, he's a rouge.

_**Were the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone.**_

It__was late, so everyone should be sleeping, yet he was still walking alone__

_**I walk alone, I walk alone **_

_**I walk alone. And I walk A.**_

He walks alone.

_**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me, My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating, Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me 'til then I walk alone**_

Scourge looks at his shadow, the only thing around him; it's so silent that he can hear his own heart beating. He looks around hoping there is someone out there that wants him, 'till then he walks alone.

_**Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah Ah-ah, ah-ah**_

_**I'm walking down the line, that divides me somewhere in my mind. On the border line, of the edge and where I walk alone**_

Somewhere in his mind, he's not a complete psychopath, he's somewhat, normal, it's what keeps him together. But he is close to cracking. It's late, and he needs his sleep

_**Read between the lines what's fucked up when everything's alright **_

_At fourtrees:_

_**Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive and I walk alone**_

"TRAITOR!"

He made it through the night, with yet, another never ending dream, just another fake.

_**I walk alone I walk alone I walk alone I walk a...**_

Out of everyone in this messed up world, he's is once again going to be attacked by the cat the made him like this. The way he is. But this time, Tigerstars the one that's going to wish he stayed in his hole.

_**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me, My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating, Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me 'til then I walk alone**_

He's done it, he is about to kill his enemy, his stomach is not protected, the perfect target.

"your right Tigerstar, I didn't forget you."

_**Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah Ah-ah, ah-ah**_

Listening to Tigerstars screams is music to his ears, he's done it, now all he has to do is kill Firestar, and the forest is his.

_**I walk alone I walk a...**_

Battle, for some, it's terrible, but for Scourge it's fun, but nothing is as fun as watching your opponent fall to the ground dead, Scourge, the leader of Bloodclan, the forest his, he likes it. But if only, if only he believed in Starclan.

_**I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**_

They say before you die, your life flashes before you die, and boy, were they right. Scourges life wasn't at all what you would expect a kitty pets life to be. No, all it is, was pain, no love, no warmth, just, pain. His dreams would never come true

_**Were the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk A,**_

He was about to go to sleep, and never wake up, to never see the bright sun, or the moon, or stars, he was going to die, He will forever, Walk alone on this

_**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me, My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating, Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me 'til then I walk alone**_

_Boulevard of Broken Dreams._

**WOOOT! what you guys think? it was my first Song-fic XD….please review :3**

**It's kinf of depressing…But, oh well XD**


End file.
